My iPod
by Ashley Victoria-OrphanAshley
Summary: OneShots about the characters lives; human or otherwise. My iPod got put on shuffle, and I've been wrting stories ever since. Owl City, David Bowie, La Roux, The Killers, Death Cab for Cutie, Def Leppard; EVERYTHING! All characters. Rated M.
1. I Will Possess Your Heart

**This is a brand new story of mine, and it's called "iPod". It's a collection of one-shots about songs that are on my iPod, that have randomly been put on shuffle. The artist, song, and who the song is about will appear in the story, at the beginning of each chapter.**

**WARNING: The songs mentioned do not express the veiws of the author, nor the veiws of the character. Just something that I do for fun, so chiilax. :) and, yes, I know this song can be vewied as a stalker/rape song, but I'm (since I think Edward's a little freaky) just do it as a love/stalker song. Hehe.**

**ALSO! These little one shots are spanned out throughout the characters lives. Human, or otherwise. So, chapter three might be Renesmee, but chapter four might be Esme while she was younger. So, you never know. :)**

**I Will Possess Your Heart- Death Cab For Cutie / Edward Cullen**

Here I was again, at her window. Almost as though I was wanted here, by her. I gently crept up to the house. The low, muffled sounds of her bed sheets ruffling awoke something inside of me. _I shouldn't be here. This is crazy. What am I doing?_

The voice inside my head didn't respond to my muscles. I quietly lifted my weight into the low branch of a tree that happened to be outside Bella's second story window. She moved again, and the sound make me stop. My heart would be hammering if I had a heartbeat.

I sat down, and let my feet dangle, much like a child's, from the branch. Her bed squeaked. I took a deep breath, and let the scent fill every fiber of my body. I let it soak, and gently tasted it again. Like a fine wine connissur.

The boquet was excelent.

I began to creep up to the higher tree branches, and her scent became stronger. _This was wrong. How was I going to tell Carlisle? 'Oh, I'm sorry I haven't been home, I've been looking in a very paticularly juicy girl's window, contemplating wether to kill her or not'._

Soon, my reflection greeted me from her black window. I looked back at the very wide-eyed boy, with just a few sane brain cells left. The boy was crazy; he had never done this before.

I lifted the window, and the scent was as overpowering as an avalanche. She was breathing quite softly. The scent burned the back of my throat, and I let myself into her room.

Her hair spilled out on her pillow, in a dark brown waterfall. Bella.

Her name suited her perfectly. Beautiful. That was her itailan name. It was very elegantly put. I made my way over to her, looking down on the sleeping child as she lay, beautiful, but haunted. She was haunted by me.

I moved my cold hand across her face, and she shivered.

Her lips moved, and made incoherent speech.

I would have her.

I will posses her.

In this moment, I felt like a very greedy child. I would have this girl, that captivated every inch of me. I made sure my body was close to her, as I laid down right next to her.

I already possesed her.

Now.


	2. Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad?

**WARNING: The songs metioned do not express the veiws of the author, nor the veiws of the character(s). But since they are fictional, do you think they care? Just something that I do for fun, so chiilax. :) **

**Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad? - Def Leppard / Edward Cullen and Bella Swan**

I twisted around on my couch to look at a very sleepy Bella.

Her eyelids drooped, and sprang open again. She yawned, caught me looking at her, and I laughed at her sleepy, sheepish look. "Its rude, I know." She said, smiling.

"What's rude?" I gently ran my fingers through her hair. She smiled, brought my fingers to her face, and gently snuggled into them.

"Its rude to fall assleep right now. I didn't get much sleep last night-" I heard Emmett cracking up downstairs.

"...Since Charlie and I watched that scary movie." She gave another shuttering yawn.

"Oh, Bella! You know its fine to fall asleep here. Go on and sleep. I don't mind." She shook her head, but I saw the way her eyes invited the words "go on and sleep."

Soon, she did fall asleep. I smiled, as I gently presed her against me on the couch.

I needed her. I needed her bad.


	3. Sometime Around Midnight

**WARNING: The songs metioned do not express the veiws of the author, nor the veiws of the character(s). But since their fictional, do they really care? Just something that I do for fun, so chillax. :) **

**Wayyyy before Twilight, when Jasper and Alice meet in the bar. :)**

**Sometime Around Midnight- The Airborne Toxic Event / Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale**

The music came from the outside of the bar and hit me as walked from the street. The humans were laughing and drinking and smoking and doing things that would make any _real _lady blush. The music, though, was good.

I walked into the bar, and a few people glanced at me. My black coat wasn't subtle at all; I just used it becuase it was cold outside, and I didn't want to look like I wasn't very bright, walking in the snow with nothing but a shirt on.

I walked up to the bar, and ordered something. I just glanced at the sign, and ordered it, not even paying attention to what I was prattling on about.

A very tiny woman glanced at me and smiled. She had black hair that was cut much too short. She was also very pale, though the very white dress she was wearing didn't help her with desuising the fact she was pale. And her eyes.... I turned to look at her fully. She looked kind enough, but then again, so did Maria.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." Her voice was smooth, and very silky. The bartender placed my drink on the bar. I said the only thing I could say to this strange, tiny vampire woman. "I'm... I'm sorry ma'am."

She laughed, just like a little bell, and put her hand in the crook of my arm. SHe looked over at the drink. "I hope you don't mind your drink. I knew what you would order, and I paid for it earlier." My eyebrow wrinkled. The words were simple enough, but the way she put them confused me.

"You knew what I was going to order?" She laughed.

"I'm Alice. You are Jasper, arn't you?" I nodded. The very tiny, beautiful woman put her head on my shoulder.

"That's good. Shall we run around to my place so I can explain things further?" I nodded again, at a loss for words.

"Well, as I said before, my name is Alice. We have great things ahead of us, Jasper. There is a family, and I've had visions about them. You see, their leader is Carlisle and he...."


	4. Vanilla Twilight

**WARNING: the songs mentioned do not express the views of the author, or the veiws of the character. But since they are fictional, do you think they care? Just something that I do for fun, so chillax. :) **

**This was probably my favorite to write. :)**

**Vanilla Twilight- Owl City / Carlisle**

It was around twilight on a lazy Sunday afternoon when I first saw her. Her face was tear stained, probably from crying in pain. The nurse, a matronly woman, had told me her family's name was Platt. And her name was Esme.

She was around sixteen, this girl. With very thick, caramel hair and bright violet eyes.

"Dr. Cullen, you have a phone call on line three. It's your wife."

I was snapped out of the little trance-like state I was in. I smiled at Nikki, a brand new nurse, who was getting her training for high school credits. She popped her gum, and handed me the phone.

"Thank you, Nikki." I took the phone and clicked the little blinking line that was named "3". "Hello?"

"Well, hello doctor." I grinned, and leaned against the nurse's station. Nikki must have sensed that I needed some privacy, so she got up and motioned to the coffee machine. She mimed if I wanted any. I shook my head, but thanked her.

"Hello, Esme. How are you?" I didn't want to give away the surprise of our anniversary. The anniversary of us meeting each other for the first time when she broke her leg.

"I'm fine. In a little pain though." My brow furrowed.

"Pain? What's wrong?" She giggled.

"I seemed to have hurt my leg." So she did remember.

"Do you need a doctor for that?" I looked down at my hands, and smiled. The spaces between my fingers are right where her's fit perfectly. My wedding ring gleamed in the florescent light. I bet she was looking at her wedding ring, too.

"Yes, I do need a doctor."

I grinned, and then whispered into the phone, to low for any human to hear, but loud enough for Esme to hear.

"Let me run away from here, and then I'll come to you." She giggled. Sometimes she reminded me of that sixteen year old girl that was so full of life. It was different in contrast to the woman I found coming into the morgue for trying to commit suicide. It was melancholy to think about how that _monster_ had changed her. It took years to rehabilitate her; to get her to stop flinching every time I raised my hand in front of her.

"I love you." It was a simple three words, but it meant a lot.

"I love you, too."

The phone clicked dead, and I sat it gently back into the cradle.

I picked up bouquet of flowers that I had waiting for her, and smiled gently as I made my way to the door.


	5. Bulletproof

**WARNING: the songs mentioned do not express the veiws of the author, or the veiws of the character. But since they are fictional, do you think they care? Just something that I do for fun, so chiilax. :) **

**When Esme was married to Charles. The abusive freak. :/**

**Bulletproof- La Roux / Esme Cullen**

"But, Charles, I-"

_Thwack!_

His slap landed right across my face, and my jaw went numb for a while, but then I began to feel the sting from it. I put my hand up to my cheek, tears brimming my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Esme, but I need you to listen to me." He said, as he took my arm, and pulled me to his chest. He began rocking me slowly. "You know, Esme, if you didn't do the things you do to make me angry, I wouldn't hit you. If you would be good, I would never hit you. Ever."

"I didn't do anyth-"

His hand slienced me again.

"Shh, there now, Esme. Bruises will fade, darling. But, a bad wife cannot fade. But, if you did fade, there would be a lot of talk around the town of what happned to you."

He gently rubbed the places where he'd hit me, and the ache grew worse.

"I would play the grieving husband, of course." His smile flashed, brilliant, and then he grew thoughtful. "Father always did say I could smooth-talk my way out of anything. And so could he. But Mother never could. That's why Father always hit her."

He tightened his grip around my shoulders.

"A man has to show that he's in charge, Esme. I woudn't have you running around like these other women, who vote and work like men were their equal."

He laughed, a breathy laugh in my ear.

"Remember, Esme, God made men first." He saw my tears, and pulled himself away.

"There, now. Dry your pretty little face," he handed me a hankerkeif. "And we'll take care of those bruises." He said, smiling, as he tenderly kissed the spots where he'd just hit me.

I could feel the raised outline of his fingers, imprinted into the skin now. He walked away, going to the kitchen.

I whispered into the living room.

"This time I'll be... bulletproof."

**Abuse is not anything to laugh about. If you know someone who is being abused, or you are abused yourself, please contact The National Abuse Hotline. They have counselors there 24/7 to talk with you. You can remain anonymous, and your phone number will not show up on the caller ID.**

**Thanks for all the adds/favs/reviews. :)**


	6. Let's Dance

**WARNING: The songs metioned do not express the veiws of the author, nor the veiws of the character(s). But since they are fictional, do you think they care? Just something that I do for fun, so chiilax. :) **

**Set in the fifties. Alice is trying to teach Edward how to dance. Its cute. :)**

**Let's Dance- David Bowie / Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen**

"Edward, you just can't sway like that. It looks obsence." Alice eyed me from the doorway.

"ALICE! What did I tell you about knocking?" Alice's eye's rolled. She took my hand, that was left dangling from when I was swaying (not even I could call it dancing).

"You told me to never come in without knocking, but I had a thought. Come on, let's go to my room." She pulled me into her room, where Jasper was sitting on a couch, reading. He lifted his head and said pleasantly, "Hello Edward."

"Hello Jasper." I sighed, as Alice brought a pair of shoes out from her closet. I eyed them wairily. "What are those for?"

"They are my red dancing shoes, of course!"

I furrowed my forehead. "But, what are you going to do with red dancing shoes?"

She sighed, but then laughed. "Well, I picked red because they are very easy to see. And, since they are dancing shoes, I figured that I would teach you to dance. We're going to dance the blues." She eyed my shoes. "Because I don't think your going to get anyone swaying like that."

"My dancing is not.... Well, okay, it is."

She laughed, and gided me to the living room, where the hardwood floors were. She laughed at my expression of learning to dance in front of the whole family.

Alice put my hand on her waist, and put her other hand in mine.

Even Carlisle and Esme were looking over in curiosity. I eyed Carlisle, and he put his hands up in the air in surrender. I'd get him back... somehow.

"Alice teaching you to dance? Good luck, Alice." Rosalie.... I growled in her direction.

"Okay, here we go. One, two, three, four, one, two, three...."


	7. Apologize

**WARNING: The songs metioned do not express the veiws of the author, nor the veiws of the character(s). But since they are fictional, do you think they care? Just something that I do for fun, so chiilax. :)**

**Apologize- One Republic / Alice Cullen**

I eased myself on the couch, making sure that I didn't sit on anything. I looked over at the clock, maybe hoping that it might give me some indication of where Jasper was, and what he was doing. Edward's hand made me jump. He gently squeezed my shoulder.

"He'll turn up, Alice. Don't worry." He gave me a easy smile. I smiled back, but it defenatly didn't meet my eyes. _I know, Edward. But our fight… I hope I didn't say anything that would make him want to leave._

Edward squeezed my shoulder again, and sat down beside me, pulling me into a hug. "But you two have been through worse. It's going to be alright. He loves you to much to leave." _You're a great brother. I have seemed to lost all contact with my voice box. I can't even squeak._

He laughed, and let me loose from the hug.

Soon, I was alone on the couch.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme went to look for Jasper. Edward has insisted that I stay in with himself, Rosalie, and Bella.

The door opened, and the scent of him flooded the whole house.

"Jasper," I breathed. He was in front of me in a second, and then he grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

Before I could speak, he opened his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act the way I did. I should have listened to you in the first place."

He hugged me tightly.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, too. I should have just let you…."

He cut me off with a kiss, and gently cradled me to his chest.


	8. Out Of Control

**WARNING: The songs metioned do not express the veiws of the author, nor the veiws of the character(s). But since they are fictional, do you think they care? Just something that I do for fun, so chiilax. :) **

**A cute on, I think. :) This was the most fun to write, because I had to listen to the song OVER AND OVER, and its a great song. It always gets me movin'. :)**

**Out Of Control- She Wants Revenge / Mike Newton**

I can't believe that I had almost not come to prom.

Prom; a hormone-riddled teenagers dream. Hot girls, dancing, and sweat. Sounds like the perfect night, right?

So, I was pretty much lining the wall, eyeing all the girls. They looked like little candies, in bright prom dresses. There were tan legs exposed everywhere, and I felt myself get a little lost in what I was doing. Which was...? Oh yeah, looking for a girl to ask to dance.

I spotted Edward Cullen and Bella. Hmm, Bella.... She looked pretty in a blue dress, but it was kinda werid for her to wear her cast. Most girls would have cried because they had to wear the bulky cast.

But, I guess Bella isn't "most girls."

I would have to still deal with Edward Cullen, though. Perfect Edward. I bet he was aan ugly little kid, with buck teeth, and greasy hair. And then one of his hot sisters magiclly turned him into the most lusted after hunk ever.

I shuttered.

I brought my back from the wall, and made my way over to Bella. Edward leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and she began shaking her head and tried to stand, but he gently put her back in her seat.

"Hey Bell! Edward." I nodded curtly to him (whatever the hell curtly means), and grinned at Bella. SHe smiled back, looking a little green. "Hello."

"Are you in the mood to dance?" I asked, not looking at Edward. But she looked over at him, and I saw him nod. So Bella must need this guys permmison?

_Pfft, jerk wad._

I helped Bella up, and put my hand low on her back, just to show off. I think it worked, because Bella blushed, and Edward's jaw twitched and clenched.

_Take that, pretty boy._

Bella and I made it to the dancefloor just as the slow song changed to something more upbeat. I cursed in my head.

It was faster, but Bella's face lit up. The lights were flickering, and turning up and down.

"Oh my god. Its my favorite song!" She said to me, and I pulled her close and she began to sing along to the music. I think I heard the song before, but I wasn't sure....

I spun her, and she laughed.

_Nancy Boy Edward wouldn't have had this much fun with her._

She began to get lost in the music, and she flipped her hair back and swayed close to my stomach. "You better not stop dancing." She threatened, but then she laughed.

She was having more fun with me than she would Edward!

We were slaves to the DJ, and we both were woking from dark till dawn.

**Heh. Nancy Boy. :)**


	9. Human Author's Note

**WARNING: The songs metioned do not express the veiws of the author, nor the veiws of the character(s). But since they are fictional, do you think they care? Just something that I do for fun, so chiilax. :) **

**Okay, this to clarify some things:**

**For the reveiwer "Wolfie ()", let me clarify on the "Sometime Around Midnight" chapter. In Eclispe, Alice tells the story of how her & Jasper met. Jasper was at a bar, & she was there, saying that she saw a vison of him & her getting together, & then another vision of them joining the "Cullen" family. SO, they left the bar & she told Jasper what she saw, in detail. I only wrote to the "her asking him to go home with her" part. (: & yeah, I know the song is about a drunk guy, in a bar, seeing a girl that he knew he had a relationship with, but she's practically flaunting the fact that she has found someone new. **

**Now, the chapter doesn't really match the song, does it? I loved the song, & just wanted a little bit of an interpertation of it. I tried following the book (my main goal!), but, if I wasn't so stuck to the book, I would have made it the way the song was. XD**

**Thanks,**

**O.A.**

**Human- The Killers / Renesmee Cullen**

I did my best to notice, when the call came down the line.

"Esme told me that Alice said that Carlisle said that Jasper told him that Jacob called." Emmett popped his head in my door, and smiled. "You wanna call him back?"

"Yeah, Unc. Just hold on, I'm painting my toenails right now." I held up the bloodred bottle to show him.

"Okay, so, if Jacob calls, I'll get the cordless and bring it up here." He looked at my toes. I smiled, and nodded. "Sure, that'd be great."

He popped his head back out again, and I wiggled my finished toes. They didn't look to bad, considering I was a wreck with nail polish. It usually ended up on my fingers more than on my nails, but, that was alright.

Emmett came back to my room with the cordless. "Here, its mutt."

"Hey! That's not nice Emmett. You should apologize." He shurgged, and whispered to me, "You can't get everything you want, can you?"

He left, and I huffed.

"Hello, Jacob. What's up?"

Jacob laughed. "Hello, Ness. Nothing much, just playing some X-Box with Seth. What about you?"

Now it was my time to laugh. "Well, I just got done painting my toenails. Is Seth beating you again?"

"No...yeah." He sighed. I heard a laugh in the background, and someone going "Na, na, na, na, na."

I giggled. "That's okay, Jake. You'll still beat Daddy at Grand Theft Auto."

I could almost hear Jacob's smile.

"Yeah, supose so. Hey Ness?"

"Hmm?"

"Do... do you think that we're human?"

That one caught me offguard. "Sure. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I was just... wondering. Me and Ed were talking the other day..."

Oh, no. "What'd he say?"

"Uh, we were talking about vampires. And souls."

"You don't listen to a word he says, Jacob. Ugh, I can't believe him. He tried to drill that crap into mom, too."

"Well, I mean, I know you have a soul Ness, but..."

"You know what? I gotta go."

I slammed the phone down, then realizing that it was a cordless, I pressed the button.

"DADDY!"

**Everytime I spell cordless, I always spell "coordless". Oh well. :P**


End file.
